User talk:Jordan Woolf
Hello, Jordan Woolf. Thank you for your to the Bugs page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to be every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 22:27, October 28, 2010 Regarding grammar on quotes pages Be careful when editing those pages - unlike the other articles, the spelling and grammar used there is as it is from the game files themselves and should be type as it is accordingly. :o Sera404 20:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Okay, okay, sorry about that! I didn't get exactly what that meant at the top of the quotes page, but all right! Sorry!Jordan Woolf 21:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC)-- Regarding < p > This particular code is intended for a reason. It tells the Wikia to create another paragraph in an article or so forth. Please keep this in mind before making edits. Lightna 14:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :In the Survivor articles, the reason why it's used is because natural paragraph breaks can't be used in bulletpoint notes. Sera404 16:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :The is used in the Left 4 Dead Survivor pages. Another editor had problems with this - are you using something other than Firefox? Sera404 08:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Janitor Please see this link. I will contact Jo for her opinion as well. Sera404 22:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) British English usage While it's preferable for American spelling (color over colour, etc), remember that it's also a English Left 4 Dead wiki, which means don't over-Americanise stuff with phrases. If you can, try to pick something which can be understood by anyone speaking English. Sera404 22:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wikipedia is different, generally, it favours the first person who created the article, unless discussion goes ahead that it's better for the article to follow the choice of English which the article is based on (in your case, a Canadian show would better serve having Canadian English). This is because while Wikipedia was created by Americans, it basically has a worldwide audience. You'll probably note that almost all articles based on UK people and places (such as say, English royalty or London) use British English on wikipedia. But yes, British phrases should be changed to something universal if possible. As for why American English spelling, it's because Left 4 Dead is American in origin, plus, the creator of the wiki is American too. :o Sera404 14:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : :All of which is somewhat ironic considering that Valve sees itself as a global corporation employing staff from a multiplicity of national origins and which earns its profits by purposfully selling its products to worldwide markets. So it seems to me that to claim that L4D is an "American product" and that all wiki postings should conform to spurious "American" standards is both precious and disingenous. From my vantage point, this is rather like claiming a Ford Fiesta sold in Britain should have its service documentation printed exclusively in American English simply because Ford World HQ is based in Michigan. English is a universal global language and its users are invariably smart enough either to ignore or accept trivial variations and transpositions in spelling color - colour and useage flashlight - torch. Perhaps it's time this wiki's administrators stepped back, took off their Americocentric blinkers and then stepped out to join the global community of English speaking people? Yours sincerely - Gordon Brown. 21st April 2011. Silent Hill page you can edit now Better Pics Hey, I just wanted to let you know how pleased I was to see better images and pics of the locations you edited. They look far better then the ones I took :P Just wanted to say thanks and keep up the good work! 06abrahb 04:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Mhmm, I concur. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I only had to fix the one pic because it didn't fit well on the page. On the Ducatel Sugar Company page you placed the one pic to the left and it made the page look weird so all I did was move it to the other side. We usually place pics on the right side unless there's a specific reason for it to be on the left. The Riverside Tunnel page, I never touched your pic, I fixed the size and spacing of my pic below the location template since again it just looked weird and funny that's all. Your not really doing anything wrong, just make sure the pics look ok when put onto a page. Use the "preview" mode to check and see how it would all look together. 06abrahb 07:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. You can be a Janitor. It's not just about the number of votes, but how well a user proves themselves around the site. I think you've done a good enough job to be a Janitor. Haven't got a problem with it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Checking the staff pages, I see you could also be a visual editor which takes control of image quality. What do you say? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well seeing how Jo and I both agree on your great work, I just went ahead and also made you a Visual Editor as well. Congrats and keep up the good work! If you want the templates that recognize you as Left 4 Dead Wiki staff, just go to your profile page and right up top, you can insert the two templates: one for janitor and the other for visual editor. 06abrahb 19:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :You mean Userboxes? :U [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) About the Bloody Hunter image I uploaded an image entitled "Bloody Hunter.jpg" and I tried to place it in the Hunter Page. However, this image contained plenty of errors, It is the size of a widescreen laptop! (I wasn't sure if it was 1300x760). It is too large that it cannot be placed in the page! Mind fixing this out? KevzMarz 05:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : You asked me on how I took the image? Here are the things; hope you can fix this large-size image. *The level was on Parish with the Bridge finale, just outside the first safe house (play as Ellis) *Enable sv_cheats 1 and buddha 1 (so you will not yet die). Then spawn a Hunter *Make sure the 3 other Survivors are dead! : By the way, how you do remove the HUD when taking a screenshot? KevzMarz 07:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) law enforcement can you get of screenshots of the police cars found in the campaigns for the Law Enforcement page i would do it myself but i dont have l4d on pc thank you Snipergod 02:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Snipergod well since you ask i think i remember seeing a sheriffs patrol car in Dark Carnival,the police barricades in The Parish,and if you can people say there is a police van found in the custom campaign called Suicide Blitz in the chaper called The Law those would be a fine addition and Snipergod 23:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Snipergod Walkthrough Question Hello, I saw the Blood Harvest page, and I saw that it needed better walkthrough videos - that I have already saw and yes they are awful - , which I'd like to make. But my computer can't run High Video settings (Render Settings to be especific), and I wanted to ask if I could upload them anyway, with low video settings (No shadows when using the flashlight, no red outlines when pinned by an special infected or when using adrenaline - but red around the screen is still on - and less effects in screen like bodies and blood.) And second - but I don't know if you are the right person to ask - is how can I see if some other staff or admin have erased a page that I created (to fix red links), and why. Thanks. AlexWin95 [ALX] (talk) 04:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC)